Consequences
by Mornwey
Summary: Someone is forced to make a difficult decision. OCs


**Consequences**

**Summary: Someone is forced to make a difficult decision  
Fandom: Dawn of the Dead  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: Language  
Disclaimer: Actually, characters are all mine. Lyrics are from Blasphemous Rumours by Depeche Mode.  
Author's Note: Mary-Sue-ness? Probably - and I bet you can hear me caring from all the way over there.**

**Prologue – Blasphemous Rumours**

_Girl sixteen - whole life ahead of her  
Slashed her wrists, pour away her life  
Didn't succeed, thank the lord  
One more disease_

"Bloody hell, Jamie! Look out – eight o'clock!"

He spun, pistol at the ready, but a bullet hole appeared between the creature's eyes and it crumpled. His heart was pounding through a combination of fear and exhaustion, and he was dreading the time when the adrenaline rush would inevitably wear off. He glanced up at a gantry high above and gave a grateful wave to Kez, who was covering them with her rifle as they climbed. Her white-blonde hair, short and spiky, glowed like a halo as she was lit from behind by the fading sunlight. Not the traditional guardian angel, he thought wryly, but one with a gun was probably a lot more effective.

Kez cocked her rifle and sighted along it, dropping another zombie. They had reached the ammo factory, but at a price – their group of nine was down to five. Kez, the most nimble, had braved the mangled stairs and dropped a rope from the gantry for the others to climb, while she kept the creatures off of them.

_Fighting back the tears - another reason not to care  
Sixteen gallows burying her mind  
She takes the blame – it's always the same  
She goes down on her knees and prays_

Red screamed as a zombie grabbed her from behind – and a bullet took it in the left temple. Kez silently thanked any gods who might be listening for all those hours she'd spent at the arcade on the shoot-'em-ups. Her teachers had said that she was wasting her potential, but now they were dead and she was alive, and she intended to stay that way. Knock and Sammy had reached the gantry, and Jamie was halfway up the rope. Red was hovering at the base of the rope, close to panic. Kez was now firing without pause, Knock and Sammy adding their efforts, but the creatures were getting closer and closer. Blinded by terror, Red grabbed the rope and started to climb.

_I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours  
But I think that God's got a sick sense of humour  
And when I die I expect to find him laughing_

"No, Red! _Jamie_!"

Unprepared for the sudden jerking motion, Jamie lost his grip on the rope and fell into the ravening crowd of zombies.

"_No_!"

_I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours  
But I think that God's got a sick sense of humour  
And when I die I expect to find him laughing_

Kez's gunshots blurred into one another as she desperately tried to get him clear. He fought off the rotting hands that clawed at him and began to inch painfully up the rope. Red miraculously retained her grip and continued climbing. She reached the gantry and took a steadying breath. Kez strode over to her.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good," Kez said, and hit her.

It was no catty slap, or an admonitory tap between friends. Kez punched her with all the strength she possessed, knocking the taller girl to the ground. Sammy and Knock leapt to their feet, and it took their combined efforts to hold Kez back.

_Girl fifteen, fell in love with everything  
Found new life in Jesus Christ  
Didn't find God – ended up  
On the life support machine_

"What was that for?" Red sounded indignant.  
"_What was that for!_" Kez shrieked, "It should have been you that fell! You might have got Jamie killed - if he's been bitten, I'll fucking shoot you!"  
Jamie, pale and shaking, pulled himself onto the gantry. Kez dropped to her knees beside him.  
"Jamie! Are you okay? Talk to me, man!"

_Summers day as she passed away  
Birds were singing in the summer sky  
Then came the rain, and once again  
Tip-off for you – love is blind_

He managed to sit upright, and he looked up at Kez, his pale eyes full of despair. One glance told her all she needed to know – his clothing was torn in several places, soaked in blood. He'd been bitten. He stared straight into her eyes, icy blue meeting a brown so dark it was almost black.

"I will not become one of them."

_I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours  
But I think that God's got a sick sense of humour  
And when I die I expect to find him laughing  
I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours  
But I think that God's got a sick sense of humour  
And when I die I expect to find him laughing_

Kez slowly raised her rifle and cocked it. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life, but she knew she had to do it. Jamie managed a brave smile. Kez closed her eyes, swallowed hard, and placed the barrel of the gun against his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her dark eyes haunted.

The gunshot echoed through the building.

_I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours  
But I think that God's got a sick sense of humour  
And when I die I expect to find him laughing..._


End file.
